


By Nightfall

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bratty Kang Yeosang, Dom Choi Jongho, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Guard Choi Jongho, Historical, Impact Play, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Power Play, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kang Yeosang, Sub Kang Yeosang, Vaginal Sex, birth too but it's very non descriptive, degradation and pussy spanking and all that sorta stuff, kind of, omegas have pussies in this world, side seongjoong and woosan with a slight seongsang cuz they're married at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: Growing up, Yeosang had always believed in love. But that ideal quickly became a bitter belief of the past, the harsh realities of life setting in once he was wed to an alpha he doesn't love. Tied to the throne he's long ascended and stuck in a frigid marriage, Yeosang despairs. That is, until an unexpected attack in the night has Yeosang set up to have a personal guard, a strapping young alpha by the name of Jongho igniting a fire in Yeosang that he's never felt before.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 210





	By Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hellooo and welcome to another jongsang fic! This is one where I really hope you've read the tags as this is a bit different from the norm! 
> 
> I just wanted to say that I hope no one finds problem with this fic. As a nonbinary guy aka a boy with female parts myself, I find nothing problematic about writing omega males and females with vaginas and alpha males and females with penises. There has been plenty of healthy discussion within this fandom and others that this is the best way of writing a/b/o. But that's not an attack on fellow writers who write the other way, it's simply something I'm pointing out as a guy who actually can get pregnant and all that and something that other fellow trans people have pointed out as well. Remember that this is fiction and we're on ao3. I'm not insinuating that this is the reality, just simply exploring the fantasy of a/b/o! And of course, if this isn't your thing, you don't have to read!
> 
> But anyways, this isn't a rant, I'm not gonna ramble on about it. Just covering the bases and sincerely hoping no one comes at me. Feel free to share your thoughts in the comments, but do keep it respectful! Please don't speak over me and other trans people even if this isn't your thing.
> 
> So, if you're still onboard and want to read, I hope you enjoy! And thank you so much for sticking around ❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

Nails drum along the arm of his throne, Yeosang sighing heavily when his husband harshly whispers, “Enough.”

“Am I doing anything wrong?” The omega bites back and Seonghwa narrows his eyes.

“You are annoying me. I can not stand the clacking of your nails amongst this silence.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Yeosang ceases. The alpha finally turns away again, resuming ignoring his mate, his husband, his fellow reigning king.

And that’s quite fine with Yeosang. It’s better to be ignored than to be under the scrutinous gaze of his husband. As everyone—from servants to commoners to fellow royalty—can tell, they are both trapped, trapped in their frigid, loveless marriage. They barely tolerate each other, far from having any warmth for one another. 

Yeosang did used to believe in forever, used to believe in happily ever afters and true love but… now he sees just how foolish he once was. Marriage is simply a ploy for power and status. It is an arrangement;  nothing more, nothing less. 

He hears the gossip that spreads around the castle like wildfire, too.  _ King Seonghwa is dreadful to His Majesty, does he even take care of his omega during heat? _ Seonghwa certainly does take care of him during those times, but it always feels much more a chore than anything else. And one needn’t tell Yeosang how strange that is for he already knows. An omega who doesn’t enjoy an alpha’s— _ his _ alpha’s—touch? Unheard of.

It is not like Seonghwa’s touch is  _ completely _ awful, though. No. At least, the king’s advisor, Kim Hongjoong, certainly does not seem to think it is. Yeosang would not consider himself jealous as much as he is disappointed and infuriated that Seonghwa takes up an affair with his own advisor. It isn’t like Yeosang is adulterous either and he has every more  _ right _ to be. 

Alas, this is his strange life. Born to be miserable. He supposes he can live with it. 

What he does not count on happening, though—even if his life  _ is _ strange—is an attack that happens during the following night. 

A growl of, “Stay back!” shakes Yeosang awake, eyes shooting wide open to see Seonghwa standing beside the bed, panting harshly with a bloodied sword in his hand. 

“Seonghwa..?” Yeosang asks, completely awake now.

“We may not be able to stand one another.” The alpha rasps out. “But I shall not let anyone harm you.”

A certain mutual understanding blossoms between them that night. No, they do not love each other. And perhaps they are even as far as wrong to each other. But… they are still husbands, still kings and they will protect each other.

Though Seonghwa does mention he will not always be there to actually protect his omega. Therefore he decrees, from that moment forward, that Yeosang shall have a personal guard at his side at  _ all _ times. Of course, Yeosang doesn’t have much say in the matter, but he’s also not against it. No harm in taking that extra step to protect himself.

“Your Highness.” A servant catches Yeosang’s attention, the blonde snapping, “What is it?” 

“It is time to introduce your new guard, Sire.” She explains and he settles into his throne, Seonghwa looking mildly intrigued. 

“Bring him to me at once.” 

The doors open, the alpha in question striding in. He’s all confidence, all overt power and brawn with broad shoulders and large hands and a height that’s nothing to sneer at. Yeosang focuses on the details of this admittedly ravishing new guard of his, his features so delicate and pretty, a stark contrast to his body, but… the omega finds he quite likes that. He’s vastly different from Seonghwa, who he has grown tired of seeing on top of him. Even their hair is different, this guard having long, dark red hair, Seonghwa’s, on the other hand, as cold and black as his heart. He also seems younger than Seonghwa, perhaps even younger than Yeosang himself, but it can’t be by much. Even so, he exudes an air of maturity. Yeosang finds he can’t stop staring. 

“Evening, Your Royal Majesties.” The alpha greets before he bows respectfully. “It is an honor to serve you. It is an honor to serve my kingdom.” He stands back up straight, intense eyes finding Yeosang’s. A bolt of electricity goes straight to the omega’s loins. “I am Choi Jongho.”

Oh my. Oh my, my,  _ my. _ Yeosang has never seen such intensity, such  _ passion _ from Seonghwa before. Or any other alpha, for that matter. Jongho just radiates power and strength and vigor… How tantalizing. 

A sly smile pulls at Yeosang’s lips before he leans back and crosses his legs slowly. “A pleasure.” He purrs and Jongho nods.

“Indeed. I am ready to serve.” He bows again.

Oh, he’ll be serving, alright.

“Good. Assume your position as your king’s guard immediately.” Seonghwa orders and Jongho nods, striding forward until he’s by Yeosang’s side, hand on the hilt of his sword, on alert.

Even if he can not do anything right at this moment, an omega  _ can _ fantasize. Especially when Seonghwa begins to speak, tuning out his endless prattling with thoughts of being taken right here, right on this throne.

“...and I shall return within a fortnight.”

“Hm?” Yeosang actually heard that, tilting his head towards his husband. 

Seonghwa sighs heavily before glaring at him. “Do you ever listen? I said I am leaving within the day.”

“Leaving? What for?” The blonde asks with a raised brow. For some reason, he doesn’t quite believe Seonghwa when he answers, “For royal business that doesn’t concern you.” 

“Royal business” sounds so vague and how could something royal not concern  _ Yeosang? _ Shifting his eyes over to Hongjoong who’s currently up to his nose in documents, he sneers, “You are leaving with him, are you not?”

“But of course, he goes where I go.”

The omega vaguely remembers that around this time last year, Hongjoong was appointed to his position as the king’s advisor. Of course. How romantic. A one year anniversary escape from the castle and Yeosang’s scornful eyes. Clicking his tongue, the omega then remembers he has Jongho by his side. Well… two can play at that game.

“I see. Well…” He forces a bitter smile. “I hope you have a wonderful time, darling.”

By nightfall, Seonghwa and Hongjoong are gone. 

By nightfall, Yeosang has already devised a plan to seduce Jongho.

Servants lather up his body in the bath, Yeosang making sure they clean him extra well. He may not be in heat, but he feels the most excited he ever has, his nipples hardened atop his perky breasts, pulsing waves of desire rolling down between his thighs. Wow. This alpha does things to him no other ever has and the man hasn’t even touched him! 

“Leave.” He orders the servants once he’s wrapped up in his night garments. “Except you.” He purrs at Jongho, the redhead nodding.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Once the doors click shut after the last servant leaves them, Yeosang pats the spot on the bed next to him. 

“Jongho, come here.” He orders with a honey sweet tone. 

He’s surprised to hear his response, though.

“No.”

Blinking a couple times, Yeosang looks at the alpha incredulously. 

“E… Excuse you?” 

“I said no, Sire.”

Fuming, Yeosang crosses his arms. “That was a direct order from your king. I said  _ come here. _ ”

“And I said no.” Jongho repeats for the third time and Yeosang could swear there is steam spouting from his ears. 

“But—“

“With all due respect…” Jongho gives him a serious look. “While you are out here playing games with your husband,  _ my life _ hangs in the balance of all that. And I do not appreciate it.”

Yeosang gawks at him. “I— well… this is not.. You- You can  _ not _ just..!”

“Apologies, Your Highness, but I can and will not accept your advances.”

“And who said I was doing such a thing?” He snaps defensively, blood boiling when Jongho actually laughs.

“Please, do not embarrass yourself further. I saw it in your eyes the moment we met.”

If he does say so himself, Yeosang is  _ not _ that easy to read. Plus, he would never let some.. some…  _ guard _ talk to him like that!

“Well… I… I will not stand for this.”

“Good thing you are sitting, then, Your Majesty.”

“ARGH!” Yeosang shouts in frustration, Jongho remaining stoic as Yeosang throws a fit.

He hates this. He  _ hates  _ how this is driving him even crazier, his lust for this alpha doubling with his resistance. Yeosang knows he’s being ornery, but he can’t help it, used to at least getting his way in this realm. But Jongho is outright refusing and Yeosang isn’t sure what to do. Of course, the simple, most logical answer is to give up. But that doesn’t suit Yeosang’s motives.

So, he goes to bed in a complete mood, occasionally peeking at Jongho who remains stationed by his side.

How can he not want Yeosang? The omega is the pinnacle of perfection and certainly the most gorgeous Jongho’s ever laid eyes upon… It just doesn’t make sense! Hmph. Well. He shall try again tomorrow, a different tactic.

But over the following weeks, nothing comes of his seducing. He tries and fails spectacularly to get the alpha to give in, frustrated both in an emotional and a sexual sense, though most of his frustration stems from the heat between his legs.

“Why do you not want me?!” Yeosang practically screams at him one morning after trying to have Jongho join him in the bath, Jongho’s annoyingly impassive expression cracking for just a moment as the alpha rolls his eyes.

“I never once have said I  _ don’t _ want you.” He grumbles. “I simply cannot have you. I don’t know if you have noticed, but your husband is the most powerful man in the entire country. I would surely see the end of my career and perhaps even my life if caught with you.” He deadpans and Yeosang purses his lips.

“...I suppose I haven’t thought of it like that..”

“Your Highness.”

Springing away from Jongho, Yeosang dusts off his attire and clears his throat. “What is it?” He asks the servant who entered a little too quietly.

“King Seonghwa has returned.”

Great. Just wonderful.

“I shall be right there.” He informs the servant before he sighs and crosses his arms, waiting for him to leave before he whispers. “Well. Seems I must return to my husband’s side.”

“Do so.” Jongho straightens his shoulders. “I will be right here with you.”

Wait. Perhaps.. Was that…? No. No, of course not. Jongho hasn’t an ounce of warmth for Yeosang. 

Ignoring that, Yeosang leads the way, soon in the throne room. Hongjoong is thankfully nowhere to be found, Seonghwa waiting with.. open arms? Awkwardly hugging his alpha, Yeosang pulls a face when Seonghwa places his hands on Yeosang’s shoulders and looks him up and down.

“You seem to be in good health.” He comments and Yeosang shrugs. “You..” He sniffs at him. “You are entering your heat cycle soon.”

Oh lord, did he  _ have _ to remind him…

“Mhm.”

“Good thing I came back just in time.”

“Mhm.”

He places a chaste kiss on Yeosang’s lips and the omega contains a cringe of disgust. Not only is it  _ Seonghwa, _ but he can smell Hongjoong’s scent all over him. How shameless of him. To spend a fortnight with his lover and then come home to “take care” of his husband.

But it’s becoming harder and harder to deny that his heat is coming on and coming on  _ fast. _ That night, while Seonghwa bathes, Yeosang pulls Jongho aside, pressing him up against the wall with only their garments between them. 

“You.” Yeosang hisses. “You can not leave me to be taken care of by him.” 

Holding his breath for a few moments, Jongho lets out a sigh. “That is your mate.”

“But he isn’t you!” He whispers frantically, the heat starting to get to him, the need to be fucked by Jongho specifically overwhelming. 

“I can’t, Your Majesty.” He reminds him. “To do so under his nose would be literal suicide.” He actually looks apologetic, for once. “So, please, enjoy your husband.”

Gently pushing Yeosang away, he bows and then excuses himself, slipping out the double doors just as Seonghwa enters their bedroom. Feeling close to tears for multiple reasons, Yeosang turns away from his husband, shivering when he feels his cold hands gripping his waist, the tiny nightgown he’s wearing doing nothing to protect him from his icy fingers that trail down his body. 

“It’s alright, Yeosang, I’m here.” Seonghwa whispers into his ear, the bath having done nothing to strip him of Hongjoong’s sickly sweet scent. 

Some months pass of this routine. The routine being that Yeosang tries his damndest to seduce Jongho, to get back at his husband, to experience what he feels an omega should, but… every time he is rejected and every time he is sent back to an alpha he doesn’t even like.

Jongho drives him absolutely wild. He angers and frustrates him, yes, but he also electrifies the omega, does things to him that he would never dare utter to a soul. He feels they may have gotten a touch closer, a bit more understanding of each other, but maybe that is just what he wants to believe. Jongho is more of a machine than a man, always dutiful and stoic and serious. Not to mention how absolutely driven and ambitious he is, his duties the only thing he cares about. But Yeosang supposes he can’t fault the redhead for that; it is better than Seonghwa who barely tends to his duties as a literal  _ king. _

He is far too occupied with playing footsie with his advisor. Tch. It truly does piss Yeosang off. He isn’t allowed to have an affair with a strapping, young alpha who drives him wild but  _ Seonghwa _ gets to have escapades with his not so secret lover right out in the open? 

Sometimes, Yeosang wishes he was an alpha. He is in power as a king, hell, even as a prince he had status and riches and power, but… He will never be as powerful as Seonghwa. The alpha will always have the last say on what happens to Yeosang. It makes the omega feel so, so small in a world where he is considered lesser. Even being a beta might be better. No heat to give into, no obligations to produce an heir even though it’s the alpha who is always pulling out, no alphas having authority over him and decision making over his body. 

Perhaps he is thinking too much into it, though. It is only breakfast time and he is already such a mess. Maybe it’s because he can feel his heat returning again… Maybe it’s because Seonghwa refuses to look at him, the entire air around him so strange and somber and… 

“Seonghwa?” Yeosang finally asks, all the servants and even Jongho pausing to look at the couple. “What is it? You have looked pained all morning.”

“...” He remains silent for a few moments, still not looking Yeosang directly in the eye.

“I do not like these g—“

“I have come to a decision.”

“A decision?” Yeosang echoes. 

“Mm.” He nods and fidgets with his utensil. “I… have come to a rather important decision.”

“Which is?”

His stomach begins to churn, not liking the aura of his husband one bit.

“...I am divorcing you.”

_ Crash! _

One of the servants apologizes profusely after she dropped a whole plate of food, but Yeosang doesn’t even flinch. His ears are ringing, eyes wide and lips in a tight, thin line. Out of the corner of his vision, he sees Jongho shift from foot to foot, something he normally never does, the movement nervous. 

“Well..” Yeosang begins, tone strained. “Let us be rational here—“

“I am. I have given this some thought.” Seonghwa interjects.

“But.. B-But.. I mean… I know we are miserable, but it has always been together!”

“I no longer wish to be miserable, Yeosang.”

“Do you know what this means for me?!” He shouts and Seonghwa nods.

“I do.” 

“I cannot return to my home country, I simply—“

“I will still take care of you.” He promises. “You may go to any estate of your choice.”

“Ah yes, please do shove me off to one of your countryside estates!” Yeosang hisses defiantly, though he knows he’ll have no real say in the matter.

“I intend to.” Seonghwa says dryly. “I intend to keep you under my care. I would never force you to return to your home.” 

“ _ This _ is my home. Here!”

“Not anymore.”

Stunned into silence, Yeosang stares at Seonghwa for a few long minutes before he hurries to stand up, knocking the chair over in his haste.

“I eagerly await my next assignment, Your Majesty.” Jongho says as he steps up to Seonghwa.

“Oh, you have your assignment, the same one you have had for months.”

“Wh— Excuse you? I must have heard you—“

“Right. You heard me just fine.” The king deadpans.

“But.. But... I... I..” Jongho’s fingers curl into fists and, in a fit of passion, he yells. “ _ You _ do not even want him!” 

“Spare me the dramatics.” Seonghwa huffs. “You are his guard and will remain his guard if you wish to keep yours and your family’s status as nobles.”

Yeosang, who has finally made it to the door, storms away, not wanting to hear more. How could Seonghwa do this to him?  _ Why _ would he? What on earth would make him shatter their whole lives and upturn everything— wait.  _ Wait. _

Practically running down the halls like a madman, he searches for the one omega who may have very well ruined his entire life.

“ _ You! _ ” He hisses when he sees Hongjoong in the library, hiding behind a stack of books.

Storming over to him, he snatches up his wrist and yanks him up, gasping in horror at what he sees. 

“You…  _ whore! _ ” He shrieks. “You are pregnant by  _ my _ husband!!”

“Wait, Your Majesty, please be careful!” Hongjoong pleads as Yeosang drags him away, nails digging into his skin. “I am only a few months along, do not be so reckless!” He begs, but Yeosang isn’t hearing any of it.

When they make it back to the dining room, Seonghwa looks equally as shocked as he is pissed to see Hongjoong’s two to three month belly bump on display. 

“ _ This _ is why you betray me?! You impregnated your little advisor sweetheart?! Probably during those weeks you left with him… I… I can not believe you would do this to me!!” Yeosang screams and Seonghwa quickly scoops Hongjoong up into his arms, saving him from Yeosang’s clutches. 

“Not everything is about you, Yeosang. You are not more important than my future heir.” Seonghwa hisses before he points at Jongho. “Contain him at once. I shall have the servants pack your belongings and send you as far away from here as possible!”

Not left with much choice, Jongho swiftly picks Yeosang up by his hips, throwing him over his shoulder. In a rage, he kicks and hits, but it doesn’t harm Jongho and doesn’t even deter him from carrying him all the way to a guest bedroom, tossing him onto the bed before standing by the door to block Yeosang from leaving.

Yeosang’s cries angrily as he throws things around the room, distraught and beside himself with rage. He exhausts himself until he’s forced to sleep, his sleep completely restless and full of nightmares.

By the time morning comes, he has run out of tears and is still too tired to do much when servants come to collect them. They’re both loaded into a carriage before the arduous journey begins, Yeosang sulking the entire way. 

Suddenly shaken awake, Yeosang sits upright and blinks when he and Jongho are suddenly face to face. The alpha leans back a little, clearly not wanting to be too close.

“What is it?” Yeosang asks before Jongho rolls his eyes.

“What do you think, Your Highness?”

“Do not give me lip.” He hmphs before his eyes are drawn to the window of the carriage. “Oh. We are here.”

“Indeed. Let’s go.” Jongho takes his wrist and pulls him forward, hauling him out of the carriage.

They immediately come across a few more guards and the servants all waiting outside the manor to greet Yeosang, everyone bowing before they say in unison, “Welcome home, Prince Yeosang.”

Ah. Right. He is… a prince once more. Swallowing his pride, he nods as gracefully as he can muster, not able to actually say anything in response to that. 

After an awkward pause, most everyone disperses to their duties, though two alarmingly tall guards approach Jongho.

“Long time no see, Jongho! You’re quite the important alpha, huh?” The tallest of the two chuckles, his hair black and his eyes kind.

“Important alpha? His gig is a bust now!” The blonde one snickers before Jongho gives him a look.

“No disrespect to His Highness.” Jongho states seriously. 

“He is right.” Yeosang mutters as he meanders past all three of them. “To protect and serve a dethroned king? Path—“

“Prince Yeosang.” Jongho cuts him off and Yeosang turns back to look at him. “This is difficult enough for you.” The expression across his face betrays that it’s difficult enough for Jongho, too. Lord knows he was the last person who wanted to be here.

“Ah, well.. I suppose you are correct.” Yeosang points to the brunette. “You. Name.”

“Yunho, at your service.” He hurries to bow again and the next one speaks up without being asked.

“Mingi.”

Hmm. Interesting. Yunho is quite a stereotypical guard in the fact that he’s a big, strong alpha. But Mingi… Mingi is an omega. A big, strong omega. Yeosang has always been convinced that omegas had to be smaller, weaker… and certainly not guards. Even the other guards who are female are alphas. But Mingi is a complete exception. 

“I see. Well, I have high expectations.” Yeosang informs them to which Yunho grins.

“Excellent. I know we shall meet them.”

“If we don’t, well…” Mingi shrugs. “You would be in quite a lot of trouble, Your Highness.” 

“Have faith.” Jongho assures Yeosang. “You are in excellent hands.”

He must know these two somehow. Not that it truly matters to Yeosang. But it is, in a way, comforting to know Jongho has people here, people he trusts. 

“Alright.” Yeosang glances back at the manor. “I am exhausted. Let us away.”

Normal walking becomes stumbling to the estate’s master suite, the prince clutching his abdomen as the grip of heat begins to lick up his spine. 

“Your Majesty?” Jongho places a hand on his shoulder, the blonde shivering at his warmth even through layers of fabric. “Do you need me to carry you?”

“N.. No.” Yeosang insists before he nearly falls from a particularly intense pulse of desire, Jongho catching him just in time.

“Here.” He positions Yeosang bridal style in his arms, carrying him the rest of the way.

It’s more than difficult to contain a soft moan of want. He’s engulfed by Jongho’s enticing, even comforting scent, cuddled into his strong chest as the alpha holds him close. He wants nothing more than to be taken by him right here, right now, but already knows the answer to that question. Jongho hastily lays him down in bed before helping him nest with pillows and blankets, backing away once Yeosang is curled into a ball and whimpering.

“I shall see you in some days, Your Highness.” He whispers before he slips out the doors, closing and locking them… to keep alphas out or a needy omega in, Yeosang isn’t sure.

It’s pure torture. At least he had Seonghwa before to quell the fire, but now? Now he has no one. No one but himself, at least. Desperate hands slide down his body, slipping off the stuffy garments he’s wearing until he’s completely naked and writhing in his nest, fingers rubbing at his clit and entrance fruitlessly.

“Nggh.. Jongho…” He whimpers, tears pricking at his eyes.

He remains insatiable for nearly six entire days, far longer than he’s used to, exhausted by the time the flames finally die down. Mingi is the first guard to return to his side, tsking at Yeosang who lays panting and bare before him.

“You would think a royal omega with a face like yours would never suffer in this way.”

“You.. You would think.” Yeosang rasps out breathlessly. “My, aren’t you a bold omega.” He adds on. “I could have you executed for speaking to me in such a way.” 

“I’m just speaking my mind, Your Highness, no need to take your anger out on me.” Mingi scoffs, picking up Yeosang’s discarded clothes from all those days ago. “I’ll have Wooyoung come in, I’m no maid.”

“Wooyoung?”

“He’ll be your personal hand.” Mingi takes the clothes with him and leaves without any further explanation.

It isn’t too many more minutes later when Yeosang is shaken out of his dazed state by the doors slamming open.

“Your Royal Highness, Prince Yeosang!” An omega with jet black hair and a big grin singsongs as he comes crashing in, his smile vanishing when he spots the blonde. “Oh no, no, no, we simply can  _ not _ keep you looking like this. Up now, up, up!”

“Ugghh…” Yeosang groans. “Are you Wooyoung?”

“Tis I!” He takes hold of Yeosang’s hands and pulls him up out of bed, the omega steadying the prince once he’s on his feet, legs feeling all wobbly. “Let me run you a bath and get you decent once more.”

Tossed into the bath and scrubbed of all the past days’ grime, Yeosang does little to resist, actually quite enjoying being taken care of for the first time in days. Wooyoung is soon drying him off and helping dress him, smiling once he backs up and lets Yeosang see himself in the mirror. 

He looks… halfway presentable again. Though the bags under his eyes are excessive and the sadness in his gaze is visible, he still straightens his back, trying to remember that he, Kang Yeosang, is important and beautiful and.. and… 

_ Angry. _ He is… soul shakingly angry. He’s fed up, he’s infuriated, he’s beyond  _ pissed off. _ It’s near insanity, how he feels, after Seonghwa’s untimely betrayal. Feeling his strength return to him, the tight grip of his heat finally loosening, all he sees is red, all he feels is rage. 

“Your Highness?” Wooyoung cuts through his thoughts, Yeosang just noticing that his whole body is tense and shaking. 

“Where is Jongho?” He asks quietly and the omega smiles.

“I shall fetch him for you!”

Pacing as he waits, his eyes zero in on the alpha as soon as he enters the room.

“Are you well, Your H—“

“Enough pleasantries!” Yeosang exasperates, approaching Jongho until he’s backing the alpha up against the wall. “I know what I want— no, I know what I  _ need _ to do.”

Jongho blinks before he averts his eyes, clearly not liking that what Yeosang needs involves him.

“And what would that be?”

He looks up at him, gravely serious as he announces, “Impregnate me.”

“Wh-What?  _ What? _ ”

“I can not stand for that whore being pregnant and producing an heir and I am standing around doing nothing of the sort!” He exclaims and Jongho’s brows draw together.

“You are going to make a life changing decision to spite an alpha who hasn’t a care for you?”

“You misunderstand.” Yeosang huffs. “This has nothing to do with Seonghwa and everyone to do with that slut! I will  _ not _ have him have one up on  _ me. _ I am far better than that; far nobler, far prettier and far better at producing.”

“Your Highness, please… please be rational. You are to produce pups just because someone else is pregnant? That is flawed logic and you know it.”

“I know what I am doing.” He hmphs. “That will show them all that I am far superior!” He exclaims surely and Jongho sighs.

“I am not touching you. We have been over this.”

Pulling a face, Yeosang pushes his index finger against Jongho’s chest. “But you are the only worthy individual to impregnate me!”

“Looks like you shall have to find another.” Jongho deadpans and Yeosang growls in frustration.

“Ugh! Alphas are all the same! Useless, selfish bastards!!” He narrows his eyes at Jongho. “You do realize I haven’t a husband, but what I  _ do _ have is resources?”

Pausing, Jongho then raises a brow. “Explain.”

“I am a  _ prince! _ Any offspring I produce has royal blood! Not to mention the money I have, both from my own family and Seonghwa.” He presses his palm against Jongho’s chest, rubbing lightly as he purrs. “Is that not enticing? To impregnate and thus wed a prince?”

“Wed?” Jongho asks in clear surprise, Yeosang rolling his eyes.

“But of course.”

“That would make me your mate, your alpha and… and a—“

“A spouse and potential father of royals, yes.” Yeosang smirks at him. “It is not like you’ll ever be able to get away from me, due to Seonghwa’s demands. Might as well make good use of your time with me, hm? Bring yourself up from the ground and to the sky?”

The gears are slowly but surely turning in Jongho’s mind… but he still ends up shaking his head.

“You are insane.” He murmurs. “I cannot allow myself to play your games.”

Frowning, Yeosang pulls away from Jongho and crosses his arms. “Fine. I suppose I really  _ shall _ have to find another.” He huffs. “Someone who has the wits to get ahead in life.” 

Turning his nose up, he then struts away from Jongho, on a mission. If it isn’t Jongho, then perhaps he really will be finding another to impregnate him. It makes him shiver with disgust, but if he could endure Seonghwa’s touch for years, he can handle another’s for a night.

His search is interrupted, though, when Wooyoung catches up to him.

“Sire! Sire! I.. I have news. And something for you to sign.”

Hours later, Yeosang is back to rampaging.

What Wooyoung brought to him ended up being the official divorce papers from Seonghwa. Seems he and Hongjoong intend on getting married. Tch. Commoner turned king. How absurd! 

“Ugh!” He tosses a vase across the room, the glass shattering into a million pieces against the wall.

Mingi stands silently in the corner of the room, checking his nails as Yeosang throws a fit.

It’s only twenty minutes into his tirade when he hears a sharp, “Dismissed.” He glances over just in time to see Mingi happily leaving and Jongho heading his way, gasping when the alpha throws him up against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. “Enough!” He barks, intense eyes staring into Yeosang’s for a few heated moments before he takes in a breath and clears his throat, this time speaking with a slightly softer tone. “Enough, Your Majesty.” 

“Let.. Let go of me!” Yeosang demands, but Jongho shakes his head.

“And let you continue throwing things around?”

“Unhand me at once.” He growls, but Jongho’s grip on his wrists tighten.

“I said no.”

That reminds him of a time they weren’t quite this close.

“Well… at least stop looking at me like that!” 

“I am not looking at you in any particular way.” 

“Yes you are. Might make an omega think all the wrong things, especially with the position we are in.” Yeosang clicks his tongue in annoyance. “And heavens know you wouldn’t want to breed me.”

Jongho’s eyes narrow before he suddenly yanks Yeosang closer to him. “You know what?”

“ _ What? _ ”

“I’m going to breed you like you have never been bred before.”

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Yeosang is rendered speechless. “Well.. I— what? What are you—“

“That is what you want, yes? You petulant bitch. I am going to breed you until you’re full of my pups, until you’re  _ begging _ me to stop fucking you.”

Yeosang doesn’t even have time to blush as the alpha hoists him up, effortlessly carrying him over to the bed before he throws him down on top of the sheets.

“Strip.” He orders. When Yeosang only gawks at him, he reaches forward again, actually ripping Yeosang’s clothes off of his body, the expensive garments soon useless on the floor. 

“Jongho..” The blonde whispers in awe, his brain only now catching up to the current events.

To think he is finally getting what he wanted and it seems to be even  _ better _ than what he was expecting. Seonghwa was always ridiculously gentle with him, the omega wanting nothing more than to have someone roughly fuck him. And now, he gets to fulfill that wish with the one alpha he’s been wanting. 

“Wow.” Jongho’s eyes rake over Yeosang’s naked body. “I have never let myself admire you.” He takes in a long breath before he nods. “I’m going to enjoy myself. I deserve it, after all, putting up with your fits.” He pauses before the smallest smirk tugs at his plush lips. “I am going to have to punish you.”

“Punish m—“

A swift slap is delivered to Yeosang’s breasts, his small tits jiggling before they begin to glow red from the impact. If he wasn’t wet before, he certainly is now. 

“You like that, hm?” Jongho chuckles when Yeosang whines and rubs his thighs together, trying to hide how soaked he is. Another slap and then Jongho grabs his face, smiling darkly down at the prince. “Tell me you like it.”

“I-I like it, I like it!” Yeosang says without hesitation, but Jongho doesn’t seem satisfied.

“What do you like?”

His blush deepens, even the tips of his ears red now. “I… I like it.. when you..”

“When I…? When I  _ what? _ ”

Jongho’s grip on Yeosang’s cheeks tighten and he whimpers, “I… like it wh-when you… slap my tits..”

Grinning in satisfaction, Jongho nods. “And what else does my filthy slut like? Of course you have already shamelessly asked to be bred, but what other perverted things do you want to happen to you?”

“Anything you would like to do to me, Jongho.” He purrs with stars in his eyes, the redhead raising a brow.

“You truly wish to be mine and please me that badly? That you haven’t an ounce of shame?” 

“Mhm.” Yeosang answers without hesitation and Jongho smirks.

“Alright. Spread your legs then, my pretty whore.”

As shameless as he promised, Yeosang spreads his legs, pussy shining with his juices. He gasps when Jongho brings a finger down to his slit, barely touching his fingertip to his clit before he suddenly slaps it, making Yeosang shriek in pleasure.

“Your moans are utterly delightful.” Jongho growls lowly, spanking his pussy again. 

Unable to help the noises he’s making, Yeosang whines and squeaks as Jongho delivers a few more slaps to his increasingly sensitive slit, his clit swollen and begging for more contact, juices leaking everywhere. Jongho spanks him one last time before cupping his quivering pussy, smirking down at the blonde who’s become a complete wreck. 

“It would seem His Highness is a complete masochist.” He purrs tauntingly. 

“I.. I-I…”

“Admit it.”

“Nggh, I am a c-complete masochist..”

“An obedient masochist, at that.” Jongho chuckles before he tilts his head. “Do you believe you deserve a reward for your obedience?”

“Mmm…” Yeosang isn’t quite sure how to answer. On one hand, he would love a reward, but on the other hand does he truly deserve it? “N.. No… I do not deserve such a thing.”

Jongho looks at him with an indecipherable expression for a few moments… before he finally smiles. “Correct answer, whore.” He begins to delicately rub his fingers along Yeosang’s throbbing clit. “For being honest, though, I shall reward you nonetheless.”

Without any warning other than that, Jongho leans down, using his large hands to spread Yeosang’s pussy before his tongue finds his slit. 

“Ngh!!” The prince squeals as Jongho attacks his pussy with his mouth, tongue swirling around a few times before he sucks on his clit. “O-Oh my  _ god! _ ” He shrieks loudly, hands coming down to tangle themselves in dark red locks, calves thrown over Jongho’s shoulders as the alpha eats him out. Seonghwa had never done such a thing to him, usually alphas refusing to service their omegas. But here Jongho is, hungrily suckling on his clit before his tongue explores the rest of his pussy, slipping inside his winking hole to tongue fuck him. 

The alpha rotates between the two areas, getting Yeosang’s already slick pussy even more wet, even more needy than it already has been for months.

“J-Jongho… hold on.. You.. You shall make me…” He pants out a while later, tugging at his hair as he trembles and quivers under Jongho. 

“That is kind of the goal, Your Highness.” He murmurs, pulling away with slick rolling down his chin. His ever present blush deepens. An alpha who wishes to make their omega finish before them? That is almost unheard of. “What?” He chuckles when Yeosang obviously makes a face. “You  _ don’t _ want to reach euphoria?”

“Well… Well of course I do, but—“

“But nothing, whore. Cum for me.” He demands before two large fingers are suddenly stuffed inside him, Yeosang squeaking and arching his back. Jongho fingers him slowly, building up the pace as his tongue continues to swirl over his clit. The pleasure is far too intense, Yeosang squirting almost instantly all over Jongho’s lips. “Mmmm.” The redhead hums in satisfaction as Yeosang shakes for a few moments before he releases Jongho’s hair, falling back onto the bed to pant and whine.

Oh, how long it has been since he’s felt such pleasure. Every ounce of him is buzzing with bliss, tingling all over his sensitive body. 

To think they are just getting started.

Not letting him rest for even a minute, Jongho pulls him by his hips to the edge of the bed, standing up before lifting the prince’s legs and spreading them. 

“You have done well so far.” He praises before releasing his cock, slapping his alarmingly huge length against Yeosang’s pussy. “Let us see how well you can take me.” Using Yeosang’s juices as a lubricant, he gets his cock nice and wet while teasing the prince. “Wow, you are so needy. Look at how much your pussy is winking.” He presses his tip against his entrance, sharply inhaling. “Mm, your pussy is trying to suck me inside.” He leans over Yeosang’s face as he continues to almost, but not quite push inside him. “Do you want me to actually do it?”

A babbling, incoherent mess from all this teasing, Yeosang can only nod. 

“Such a good whore.” Jongho murmurs before he finally ruts his hips up, pushing his entire cock inside Yeosang with one, swift movement. 

“ _ Ngghh! _ ” Yeosang squeals, so incredibly full with Jongho’s entire length sheathed inside him, sure that Jongho’s tip is pressing up against his cervix. “Wh-Whoa…  _ whoa.. _ ” He moans, staring up at Jongho who’s groaning and swearing. 

“Good god, you are tight.” Jongho grinds his cock deep inside Yeosang, sucking in a sharp breath when Yeosang tightens up around him even more. “Mm, fuck, you best relax, Your Highness, I want to use you longer than just a few minutes.”

Nodding, Yeosang tries his best to relax, Jongho holding his cock there for a few minutes to let him get used to it. After they both seem to sufficiently calm down, Jongho grabs a handful of Yeosang’s tits and slowly pulls his cock back.

“Ready to be bred?” He asks, not truly a question, but Yeosang still frantically answers, “ _Yes._ ”

Jongho was correct when he said he’d breed Yeosang like he’s never been bred before. His hips are fluid, but fast, movements calculated but rough all the same. Yeosang can only moan and whimper and take it, the pleasure far too much for him to be doing anything else, Jongho not only stimulating the deepest his pussy has ever felt, but also playing with his tits and mouth, doing whatever he feels like to Yeosang who’s loving every second of it.

“ _ Jongho, Jongho, Jongho! _ ” He chants the alpha’s name so loud he’s sure everyone in the manor can hear, but he hasn’t a care in the world. Not when he’s about to get what he wants, not when he’s about to get the sweetest revenge all while experiencing the best alpha he has ever met.

“Louder, whore. Scream my name.” Jongho orders, fucking Yeosang as deep and hard as he can. “Let everyone know that you submit to  _ me. _ ”

The bed creaks and groans, slamming into the wall with every thrust forward. It’s a competition between what is louder, the bed or Yeosang, and Yeosang is clearly winning, usually deep voice so high pitched and loud and whiny. 

Little stars are starting to line his vision, his head spinning with the pleasure. He’s never felt so good in his life, never been so fucked out, pussy so full and stretched out and wet. It’s incredible and he knows Jongho feels good, too, his cock pulsating and twitching more and more the closer the alpha gets to finishing.

“Ngh. Fuck. Such a good whore, such a pretty slut.” Jongho growls, grabbing a fistful of Yeosang’s hair and forcing the prince to look into his eyes. “I want you to squirt all over my cock. Do you hear me?”

“Mhm, I’ll squirt all over your cock, Jongho, I’ll be the best whore!” Yeosang squeals and Jongho grabs his hips, pulling him all the way down his cock and groaning as he knots and unloads deep inside him, directly into his womb.

Feeling everything, Yeosang shudders and trembles, unable to control it as he finally goes over the edge of pleasure, cumming all over Jongho’s cock as he holds onto the alpha for dear life. For a second he swears he blacks out, the orgasm making the stars in his vision double and his hearing go completely.

“Yeosang? Prince Yeosang?”

It’s a couple minutes later when his senses finally come back to him, Jongho hovering above him looking mildly concerned. When Yeosang answers, “Mmmhm?” he finally relaxes, smiling and patting his platinum locks.

“God, that was good. You alright?”

“Yeess.” Yeosang slurs, feeling delirious but at least not  _ completely _ out of it. 

“Good.” He nods before he glances down at where they’re connected, where they’ll be connected with the foreseeable future. “Here.” They switch positions, Yeosang now laying on top with his head in Jongho’s neck. He's unable to help himself as he scents Jongho, rubbing his cheeks against his skin. 

It’s a rather sweet moment, considering it’s them. Yeosang isn’t sure what to think of it, him and Jongho sharing a quiet, near loving cuddle session after such intense mating, but… he finds it’s not the worst thing. In fact, he quite likes it.

What he likes more, though, is the rough, passionate sex that continues on their quest for a pregnant Yeosang. They are all over each other at every moment of every day, Mingi always grumbling that he can’t get any sleep or have a moment of peace with Yeosang’s constant squealing. The prince doesn’t care that the entirety of the staff at the manor can hear him, always putting on a good show of it. Not because of the people listening, though. It’s all for Jongho. Nothing but the best for his alpha.

In return, Jongho agrees to marry Yeosang. It suits them both to do so therefore they don’t hesitate. On the third Saturday of the month, they wed, the ceremony quiet but lovely, Yunho cheering with his arm slung around a very bored looking Mingi, Wooyoung shedding a tear or two with his mate, San. As fate would have it, Yeosang enters heat the day after their ceremony, the time where it’s most likely for Yeosang to get impregnated upon them.

Load after load is dumped into Yeosang’s womb throughout his heat. Jongho doesn’t let him rest, not that Yeosang would ever want to. He can’t get enough of his alpha and he’s determined to be pregnant, Hongjoong already nearly done with his own pregnancy.

“Uggghhh.” Yeosang groans, clutching his stomach some weeks later. 

“What is it, Your Highness?” Wooyoung asks with a tilt of his head.

Yeosang hasn’t the time to answer him, already face deep in a bucket. Morning sickness, it would seem. He’s overjoyed when he realizes, though, immediately calling for his husband.

“Jongho, I think… I think it has finally happened.” He announces proudly, Jongho’s eyes widening before he smiles and lifts Yeosang up to twirl him around. “H-Hey now, be careful.” He giggles softly, Jongho shaking his head.

“To think we have finally gotten where we wanted. The kings will surely balk at the news.” He chuckles. 

“They surely shall. Serves them right.” Yeosang snickers.

Unfortunately, what Yeosang hadn’t foreseen was how downright  _ awful _ pregnancy is. The sickness doesn’t stop and, as he grows, he becomes uncomfortable standing for too long or even sitting in the wrong position. If he wasn’t already a fit throwing brat, he certainly is now, on the verge of tears and meltdown almost every moment.

It isn’t all bad, though. With Jongho by his side, he at least has someone to relieve his stress and put him in line. The mating has surely changed, considering how careful they need to be now, but… it’s almost..  _ almost…  _ nice, having slow, sensual sessions instead of outright rough and hard ones. Yeosang often finds himself weeping and overwhelmed, but Jongho is there to ground him, to keep him in this reality even during the most intense of times.

Sat at the window, the sun shining down on the gardens that Yeosang is observing, Yeosang can’t help but wonder something.

Does… Does he  _ love _ Jongho?

Glancing over at the alpha who is currently conversing with Yunho, he watches him for a few. His hair has grown quite a lot, dark red locks in his eyes and shaggy at the ends. He’s also gotten stronger, more built. Sure, he is not a guard anymore, but he works and trains every day as if he were. But Yeosang is looking beyond the physical traits of his husband, eyes focused on the way Jongho’s lips upturn when he smiles, little teeth and gums on display as he laughs at something Yunho said. Yeosang can’t help but smile himself, adoring the way he laughs with his entire face, nay, entire body. And his entire aura seems just so… relaxed and much kinder than when they first met.

They have come a long way from the castle. It’s been… almost two years. Their entire world has changed and now… now they are married, pregnant, happier than they’ve both ever been. Yeosang’s hands are drawn to his swollen belly, softly rubbing at his bump. While he may be miserable with this pup inside him, he also remembers that it’s what he set out to do, that it’s the perfect revenge. The perfect revenge with Jongho… an alpha he… loves?

But… that is nonsense. Yeosang doesn’t love Jongho. He..  _ likes _ Jongho. Tolerates him. Adores him, maybe. But… it’s not love. Laughing to himself, he turns back to the window, missing the way Jongho secretly smiles at him when he looks away.

It’s a rough last few months. Put on bed rest, Wooyoung and San take care of Yeosang most of the day, a rather worried Jongho by his side during the night. 

“You are awfully large.” Jongho comments one night as Wooyoung and San are gathering their things to leave. “Are you sure it’s only one? Do.. Do you have  _ two _ inside you?”

Yeosang thinks for a moment before he feels his belly. He truly is very large for how far along he is… and when he thinks back on it, he doesn’t only feel two feet kicking inside him. 

“Well..” Feeling a bit idiotic for not putting two and two together, quite literally, he tears up a little. “I.. I think you might be correct.” The tears fall and Jongho grips his hands securely. “We might be having twins.”

Wooyoung and San exchange a smile before the omega pipes up, “I have helped deliver twins before, Prince Yeosang. I promise we will keep you and your pups safe.” 

“And I’ll be here the whole time.” Jongho also promises, Yeosang weeping more.

“I.. I cannot thank you all enough… Truly, I know I can be a pain to deal with, b-but… but I stand by my words; thank you.”

“Oh, Your Highness, it is quite alright.” Wooyoung coos before he and San take their leave, Jongho snuggling up behind Yeosang, hands on his belly as he buries his face in the back of Yeosang’s neck. 

“Are you looking forward to meeting our little ones?” He asks quietly, a few minutes later.

“I… believe so.” Yeosang bites his lip. “I am quite nervous, though. The more I realize that they are not simply revenge but actual beings… the more terrified I become.”

“Hey.” Jongho cuddles against him more. “I know the feeling. But… I believe you shall make a great parent and.. and… we always have Wooyoung and San as their nannies.” He chuckles.

Yeosang laughs along before he turns over his shoulder to look at Jongho. “Will we make alright parents?”

“I believe in us.” Jongho assures him before he presses a kiss on Yeosang’s nose. “Do not doubt yourself so much.”

“Okay… Okay.” Yeosang nods, truly feeling like Jongho is speaking the truth. 

Perhaps he hasn’t always been the best omega or the best person he can be, but… this has certainly been a humbling experience and… perhaps things really will work out. 

“I am sure you have heard that Hongjoong has given birth to a baby omega.” Jongho makes conversation as Yeosang turns back around.

“Yes.”

“How do you feel?”

“I feel…” Yeosang searches himself for the answer. He feels… many things, but honestly? “I feel happy for them.”

“Oh? What happened to my little vengeful omega?” Jongho teases and Yeosang purses his lips.

“I still feel vengeful. Their Majesties have done wrong by me and I shall never forget that.” He admits. “But… I also know now what it feels like to be with someone you love, to experience that joy.”

“Love?” Jongho echoes and Yeosang gasps, quickly shaking his head.

“I.. I-I meant—“

“I love you, too, Yeosang.”

Struck by his words, Yeosang turns back again to look at Jongho in shock. But the alpha looks completely serious. 

“You… do?”

“I will admit, it’s been an arduous journey to that conclusion. But… yes. I love you.” He looks him in the eyes as he continues. “You are my mate and the father of my unborn children. You are my constant and while sometimes you are a constant pain in my ass, you have been consistent about wanting me, about needing me, about being with me. You give me attention, affection, a purpose… I believe I can not deny my feelings for you any longer.”

More tears have come and Jongho quickly brushes away those tears with his thumbs. 

“I feel much the same.” Yeosang blubbers into his palm, scenting him and kissing his skin. “I love you. I wanted to deny it for so long, but… but I truly do love you.”

“I’m glad.” Jongho does truly look relieved. “And I love you, too.”

It’s a difficult last month of pregnancy, but with Jongho by his side, and even Wooyoung, San, Mingi and Yunho, he makes it through.

The terrifying night he gets to meet their twins comes faster than anticipated. But with two, he was told that they would be a little early. Jongho remains by his side the entire time, hours of labor soon turning into time to breathe and push and try his best to stay calm. Surprisingly, once it’s time to actually birth his little ones, he goes into a focused state of mind, concentrating on pushing and gripping Jongho’s hand. 

It seems to take forever and no time at all, the wailing of babies filling the air. San and Wooyoung wash the little ones before checking them over. Jongho rushes over to look at the twins, for the first time ever looking on the verge of tears. 

Yeosang, on the other hand, is completely spent, while also anxious to see his twins. “How are they?” He asks breathlessly. “Is everything okay?”

Jongho brings the first one to Yeosang, the biggest smile on his face.

“Yeosangie, look.” He places the one wrapped in a yellow blanket on his chest. “We have a little alpha.” 

Wooyoung soon comes over with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. “And a little omega, too.” 

“An alpha and an omega?” Yeosang asks in disbelief, staring down at the two little angels in his arms. “Wow..” He whispers in awe, greeting the omega first. “Hello there.” He turns to the alpha. “And hello there to you, too.”

Feeling choked up, and Jongho who’s near tears certainly not helping that, he cuddles them both, Jongho soon wrapping his arms around his family. Wooyoung and San exchange a soft smile before they cling to each other, watching the royals bond with their babies.

“And that, my children, is how you wield a sword.”

“Jongho, they are barely six months old, how on earth are they expected to take up a blade?” Yeosang giggles at his husband who’s sat the twins on the bed, both babies staring in awe up at their father who’s strategically showing off his sword. 

“Must start them young.” Jongho chuckles, sheathing his sword before he scoops Yeosang up into a hug. “I shall teach you in the process, too.” 

The twin gurgle and giggle as they watch their parents, Yeosang and Jongho staring back at their children lovingly. 

By nightfall, all four are resting, the pups peacefully snoozing in their cribs next to their parents’ bed.

“Hey.” Jongho whispers, Yeosang turning over to face him.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

By nightfall, Yeosang is all smiles, happier than he’s ever felt.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, jongsang twin babies just.... *cries* LOL 
> 
> This was enjoyable to write and I hope you had just as much enjoyment from reading!! Again, a little different, with bratty Yeosang and a/b/o, but yeah! Really hope you liked it ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments, just being a supportive, jongsang enthusiast in general! You're awesome! ❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)


End file.
